Zero Era
The Zero Era is the timeline used by the series Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. It is set after the end of the usage of the Cosmic Era almost 53 years in the future. The date system was first used starting in 2300 C.E. at which point all calendars changed to 0 Z.E during which the Equatorial Union gains strength by using the strange new system called the Chaos Particle Drive. After the events Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity the entire world has been torn following the events of the Chimera Infection led to the planet earth to near destruction as it was ravaged by a war with the Forsaken people infected by the Chimera corporation a group attempting to make endless supplies of money through corruption however, the outbreak soon gotten out of there hands. Following the death of the infected Emperor Kurayami Miyuki the world has seen peace, however, the scars have never seen since the Bloody Valentine War in the previous Era leaving many to turn other each other. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Clash of Eternity details the events of the bloodiest and violent war that rivals the Bloody Valentine Wars. the world's once united peace is broken up into 5 powerful factions going to take over the world following the defeat of the Lord of the Forsaken. The Equatorial Union fresh off their defeat both the Chimera and Forsaken have been forced into this new Conflict looks to supply the middle-eastern and African nations to rebuild into a stronger nation following the events of the war, now dragged in this five-way war for the Earth with each side looking to completely destroy the other 4 to claim it at whatever cost. New Earth Atlantic Republic or "N.E.A.R." are the remains of the former Chimera Copreration melded it with support by the Atlantic Federation loyalists into a single body following their expose and defeat. Chairman Kazuya Suzugamori forced to rebuild after been given an offer to join the newest incarnation of Blue Cosmos. He now fights to total rule to the world, now recruiting us members of the old Earth Federation Forces supporting them. Under the guise of the Earth Federation Chimera begins to act as ruling body next to the new Blue Cosmos organization to begin their bid to control the world and bring a world where only "Humans" reign as the elite forces with their stronghold in Alaska, they ploy to reshape the world as well as bring down the Plants. The ZAFT Remnants otherwise commonly as "Neo-ZAFT". Following the breaking of the The Unification Alliance disbanding during the end of the "Chimera Infection" many veterans are bitter towards their former allies as the bloody valentine war still rages deep in their heart despite spending years to attempt to come to terms with it. Once this alliance was broken they began to take northern Russia and reformed it into a stronghold to begin to retake both Earth and the Colonies. Lead by Chairman Smith a former general within ZAFT still bitter about the war attempting to reform the plants into a dictatorship to not repeat the mistakes of the orginal. The Forsaken Warpack Following the death of their former Emperor during the end of the events of the Fade of Eternity. The Forsaken are still a very potent threat to the world despite being hunted by all sides, as they are focused under new leadership using a clone of Rau Le Creuset made by the Neo-ZAFT to attempt to bring back a former formidable war hero however, the forsaken taken it as a advantage to find new leadership to unite the tribes of Forsaken back into the former Empire, they had over the world. The Reunification Alliance is the former members of both Earth Alliance and ZAFT that felt the same way and wish to end the violence without siding with the Equatorial Union due to their beliefs of peace through war. They are loyalists to Lacus Clynes dream for a peaceful world without the need of war through, having the largest standing army they are losing support by the day as the other factions offer changes from this world of the unrealistic form of peace. They exist on a forfeited space colony of the plants using drop pods to stage assaults on both the other four factions to force them to surrender peacefully or be disabled. The Stories *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Clash of Eternity Chronology Z.E. 001 The beginning following the end of the cosmic calendar for the Cosmic Era after the time of the Kira Yamato and others where ZAFT and Earth began to merge into a single entity. Category:Zero Era